Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatuses for purification of nucleic acid.
Description of the Related Art
Purification of nucleic acids can be useful for a variety of applications in nucleic acid testing (NAT). Sample preparation including nucleic acid targets (e.g., deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) and/or ribonucleic acid (RNA)) can be difficult when target molecules are not abundant. Traditional steps of sample preparation may include anticoagulation, filtration, centrifugation, heating, cooling, reagent mixing, extraction, concentration, dilution purification, and/or various other techniques. A sample preparation process can be time consuming, involve intensive manual operations, and/or utilization of numerous instruments.
Additionally, nucleic acid testing (NAT) can involve use of reduced sample sizes, further complicating traditional processes used in purification of nucleic acid samples.